1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to advertising panels or display banners. More particularly, the invention relates to advertising panels or banners for display at stadiums or bleachers. Specifically, the invention relates to an advertising display system mounted within under a bleacher and forming a tunnel.
2. Background Information
Advertising is a large industry in the United States and includes both printed media and electronic formats. Printed media comes in a variety of forms and may include banners and advertising billboards.
While advertising banners or panels are well known in the advertising industry, they are generally held in place with eyelets welded in the corners of the banner and string or yarn secured through the eyelet to a pole. The banner length then must be precise to fit within the area defined by the support poles or an unsightly amount of string will be necessary to secure the advertising panel to the pole. Advantageously, the use of string to secure the banner makes removal and replacement extremely easy for both the owner, as well as for, vandals or thieves.
Banners are traditionally used in smaller venues such as high school football stadiums, along fences, or on the top of the back of a bleacher. As discussed above, traditional eyelets are typically used to secure banners to fences or bleachers. While the advertising banners may adequately display an image, they do not appear professional or particularly pleasing to the audience. Bleachers also typically include spaces underneath the seating area that can act as a pathway for patrons to walk from one end of the bleacher to the other. This space is defined by the beams supporting the seating area and is both a potential safety hazard and is aesthetically unappealing.